


Past His Prime

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anders is a hot man in his 40s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Anders, Rough Sex, a/b/o dynamics, first deliberate heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders had been on suppressants practically all his life. Circumstances lead to him leaving the suppressants off when his next heat announces itself. Considering himself past his prime and too old to actually deal with this - not to mention a questionable fertility - Anders soon regrets his decision. Or maybe he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past His Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested #15- : “Fucking knot me already!” from the [ABO prompt list](http://lamentaslair.tumblr.com/post/137947739597/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction). It was a nice break from attempting to finish "Apples and Cinnamon" this weekend. :'D

 

It had been a terrible idea from the beginning, and Anders hated that he was so easily scared, so quickly worried bordering on right-out terrified, obsessed with the need to _please_ , that he made rash decisions without thinking about the consequences.

 

He had known, suspected at the very least, that someone like him wouldn’t have it easy. He, a man who had only been in heat _twice_ in his entire life; he, who had to suppress one half of who he was and hide the other, if he wanted to survive or, at the very least, live in peace.

 

The fear of losing his mate, due to him not being the omega his lover expected him to be, had been greater than the worries of what would happen if he didn’t take suppressants.

 

Anders had known this was going to happen and now he was paying for it. Only because the terrifying thought of being alone, of being not enough, had stolen his sleep and occupied his mind.

 

When the heat announced itself, it quickly became clear that something was wrong. There was no all-consuming arousal and the need to couple; no desire to rub himself all over his alpha and have him fill his yet empty womb. There was only fever and nausea, his body sensitive to touch in the wrongest way possible. There were violent shivers and choked gasps, retching and curling up on his clinic’s floor. His body wasn’t used to this and Anders figured he was also most definitely too old for this. A man, an omega, at the age of fourty shouldn’t go into heat. There was nothing to gain from this anymore, being past his prime and with questionable fertility. Anders had almost been convinced he wouldn’t actually go into a full heat, like he expected he would have during his younger years, but with his biology suppressed for almost three decades, his body saw need to make up for time and opportunities lost. It rendered Anders incapable of doing anything but lay curled up on his clinic’s floor and being in agony.

 

That was how Darktown had found him; word reached the shady figures Varric had watch Anders’ clinic, reached Varric and eventually reached Hawke. Anders didn’t remember what had been said; he only remembered that Hawke lifting him up and carrying him away from his clinic had been pure torture to his overly sensitive body. He remembered feeling embarrassed because he reeked of sweat, vomit and slick that, he knew, did not carry the intoxicating scent that attracted alphas. Even the slick gathering between his thighs smelled sick, _wrong_.

 

 

It still did, now that he was bedded on cool sheets that took away some of the heat the fever had riddled his body with. He was naked beneath the thin blanket that covered his shivering form and for once, Anders couldn’t care less if anyone got a glimpse of his naked ass. Orana was with him, calmly wiping his sweaty face with a cold cloth and making him drink as much as he could without throwing up once again. Anders couldn’t see Hawke but he could smell the alpha, pacing restlessly in front of the room and fighting biology’s demands. Hawke smelled _wrong_ , too and Anders experienced a brief moment of panic of what would happen if Hawke could not withstand this.

 

Anders wanted his alpha with him. At the same time, he didn’t. He didn’t want Fenris to see him like this and realize he’d mated with a complete failure of an omega. Too inexperienced. Too old.

 

“Oh dear,” Orana sighed, the cold cloth back on his face, this time to wipe away hot, salty tears.

 

“Never again,” Anders swore, his voice raspy. “I’m too old for this shit.”

 

 

He fell into a fitful sleep and when he woke up, everything was…different. The extreme difference to how he’d felt hours ago was almost alarming. His body still felt like it was on fire, only now it was from arousal; its intensity was not something Anders had ever known before and a low moan voiced his surprise.

 

Orana was gone, but there was Fenris. The scent of his alpha comforted him, lithe arms wrapped strongly around Anders’ trembling frame. Anders clung to the elf, afraid Fenris would leave if he didn’t hold on.

 

  
“Worst idea I ever had,” Anders murmured into the warm skin on Fenris’ shoulder. “And I had a few in my life.”

 

“Then why did you let this happen?” Fenris asked calmly, his deep voice sending pleasant shivers down Anders’ spine.

 

“Lady Elegant,” the mage muttered.

 

Fenris huffed and ran a hand through Anders’ slightly greasy hair. “Just what exactly does that woman do that it made you want to go through a heat, when you have been telling me that the mere idea terrifies you.”

 

Anders purred and pressed his heated body against Fenris’. The elf tightened his hold on him. Anders could smell the alpha’s arousal, responding to his own scent. He himself smelled different now; sweeter, more pleasant, like a mix of berries and flowers. That was good, wasn’t it? Fenris was growling gently under his breath, so it had to be.

 

“She talked about how an alpha and an omega can only ever truly be mates if they went through the omega’s heat together, like nature had meant it to be,” Anders murmured. “I saw the look on your face when she said so.”

 

“The look on my face?”

 

“You seemed thoughtful. And when you looked at me, I believed I saw…disappointment? Because I kept refusing since we’ve bonded…”

 

Again, Fenris huffed. “Nonsense. I did not agree with her view on these things. She does not know that an omega’s heat is not always a pleasant thing, neither for the omega nor the alpha.” Anders felt the elf’s hand caress down his back. He whined needily when teasing fingertips stopped just above his tailbone, caressing the small of his back and eliciting small shockwaves of pleasure. Was this intense arousal what he’d missed out on all his life?

 

He could feel the wetness between his trembling thighs. It had increased during the past minutes, his body’s response to the closeness of his alpha.

 

“Had the circumstance that you did not want to go into heat, for reasons that are your own and none of my business, and mate with me the way alphas and omegas are meant to, had any significance, I would have not bonded with you,” Fenris muttered.

 

“I’ve been in heat twice,” Anders murmured. “The first time it happened was when I came of age. Irving had me locked away for my own good until it was over. I was very young. Afterwards, I was given suppressants, like every other omega in the Circle. The second and last time was during one of my escapes and the reasons the Templars found me, since one of them was an alpha and could smell me. That was about twenty years ago. I’ve been on suppressants since.”

 

Fenris’ lips pursed. “So, you have never…?”

 

“No.”

 

“I understand.”

 

And it truly felt like the elf did, which made Anders relax as much as it was possible with his body so aroused and needy, so aware of every inch of the elf’s body against his. No armor, just a tunic and the elf’s leggings, which made Fenris very nice to hold and for the mage’s hands so easy to slip beneath the fabrics and caress warm skin with a small sigh. He felt Fenris’ fingers twitch against his skin and knew Fenris was holding back. After the distress of the past hours, Anders felt his lips twitch into a playful smile.

 

“Well, your old man is in heat,” he drawled and pressed himself closer still to the elf. Fenris went rigid next to him, fingernails digging into soft, sweat-covered skin.

 

  
“Old man?” Fenris gritted out, a small frown on his face. “Who calls you an old man?”

 

“I do.” Anders reached over and palmed the elf’s cock through the tight-fitting leggings. He was hard as a rock and the mage marvelled how Fenris had managed to hold back this entire time. His willpower was truly something to admire. Fenris shifted beneath his touch, squirming to get away but instead thrusting gently into the curious hand.

 

“Mage,” Fenris gasped out warningly. “Hawke had me found because you were ill and in distress. I am trying to respect your wishes here. I do not wish for you to feel this terrible just because you think this is something I want.”

 

“And yet we should make use of this as long as we can,” Anders mused, his words ending in a small whine. “Go for it, elf.”

 

The hand that had been resting on his smaller back until now moved so fast, Anders barely had time to register where it strayed to. When two calloused fingers rubbed over his slick hole, teasing, Anders flinched in surprise and bit back a loud moan that would have alarmed everyone within the estate. The same two fingers pushed in before he could voice a complaint and –

 

Maker, this felt like _heaven_.

 

Anders’ eyes rolled back and he thrust back against the elf’s hand, forcing the fingers deeper inside. Fenris growled his appreciation and grabbed his thigh, pulling up the mage’s leg for better access before thrusting in his fingers hard, once, twice. Anders shouted, his inner walls trembling around the digits, demanding more, demanding deeper, demanding…

 

“Fucking knot me already!” Anders keened and he knew whoever else was inside the building heard him. He didn’t care.

 

“All in due time, Anders,” Fenris growled and the mage’s hands were already busy, pulling on the elf’s leggings. “Pace yourself…this is going to last for a few days,” the elf admonished over the sound of Anders’ harsh panting. “I will have to move you to my mansion after this…nothing like wearing out your friend’s hospitality by ruining his bedsheets…”

 

“Talk later. Knot now,” Anders gasped and finally, the elf gave him, assisting him in pulling down the leggings enough that his very eager cock was freed. It had already gained an interesting thickness at the base. Anders was familiar with the elf’s knot – but never had he needed it as much as he did right now.

 

When the elf slid home, the way eased by the almost ridiculous amount of slick his body had produced over the past few minutes, Anders’ back arched from the force and the toe-curling pleasure in his belly. The sob that tore free from his throat when Fenris began to thrust, not wasting time on being gentle now, spoke of relief. Anders clung to his elf, suddenly wanting this, wanting _them_ to stay like this forever. Experiencing this part of his nature, his biology, for the first time and the regret he’d felt over not stopping his heat when it approached vanished into thin air.

 

This was something he hadn’t had all his life, partly because people wanted to prevent that he, a mage, procreated, partly because being an omega in heat – and alone, with no mate to call his own – simply came with too many inconveniences and dangers. As he grew older, it was no longer of importance, since the chance of getting pregnant decreased with each passing year. Not to mention that raising a child, with his ‘lifestyle’ of being in constant danger and calling a rat hole in the sewers his home, was out of question.

 

Fenris’ thrusts gained strength and Anders clawed at the elf’s shoulders. His panting and moaning drowned out the creaking noises the bed made beneath them and Anders revelled in it.

 

“Are you certain?” Fenris asked him breathlessly.

 

“Yes,” Anders gasped out. They didn’t need to worry. He didn’t voice his thoughts because Anders wasn’t absolutely sure himself. All he cared about was his heat and that he shared it with someone for the first time in his life. He was focused on Fenris, who was fucking into him deep and without mercy, something Anders knew he wouldn’t able to take outside a heat; he was focused on his body readying itself for biology to take its course, because bodies did that, no matter the age. His focus slipped when the elf’s knot swelled inside him and tied their bodies, rendering Fenris unable to move from one second to the other; Anders’ vision went white when his orgasm hit, his inner muscles contracting around the elf’s knot, throbbing in the rhythm of the strong pulses when Fenris came inside him.

 

It was a good thing they would be unable to move for a while, Anders thought, because he was exhausted. The prospect of having to get up and _walk_ to Fenris’ mansion later was already tiring.

 

The elf’s arms were wrapped around his middle, holding him in place. Anders’ back was still arched but the mage barely felt the discomfort of their position. His hands lazily caressed the elf’s chest and arms, distracting himself from feeling so incredibly _full_. Fenris’ cock was still spurting, though the intensity had lessened; Anders was still clamping down on him, like his body was veritably milking his alpha.

 

Anders supposed it was, in fact, doing just that. An odd sensation.

 

“Are you well?” Fenris asked, voice hoarse and Anders hummed affirmatively. “This only took off the edge, for now,” the elf added. “I do not know if it is going to be different for you, since you have suppressed your heats all your life, but I expect it to last for at least three days.”

 

Indeed, now that his body was coming down from its hormonal and sensual high, Anders could already feel the pleasurable tingle at the end of his spine.

 

“I’m gonna die of a heart attack before those three days are over.”

 

Fenris chuckled and Anders glanced up to find a fond, loving smile on the elf’s lips. “If there is one thing I know for sure, Anders, it’s that you are not easily killed.”

 

Maybe not, Anders thought to himself, but if there was one thing _he_ knew, it was that they owed Hawke new bedsheets. Maybe even a new bed.

 

“Next time, I will make better plans than just leaving off the suppressants,” Anders murmured and watched Fenris’ smile widen.

 

“Next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://lamentaslair.tumblr.com/).


End file.
